


Kliego Kinktober 2020

by AmyBlackfyre



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sexual Deprivation, Spanking, Voyeurism, i'll update the tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBlackfyre/pseuds/AmyBlackfyre
Summary: I decided to follow along to this year's kinktober, so, here we are!I'll try, to the best of my ability, to keep it as a fluid story, rather than random one-shots following the prompts.I hope y'all have fun!Be safe and stay kinky ;)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	1. Day 1: Sexual Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Klaus, Diego was the perfect fit. He did fuck (or got fucked by) his share of women, he wouldn’t deny himself the pleasure, but men were his sweet spot. Men like Diego, most of all. Healthy, athletic, strong but not hulking, quiet and brooding. A very different profile from the nasty Johns that always ended up on his bed.

**Day 1: Sexual deprivation**

Some things could be considered hard to an (ex) addict and (ex) alcoholic in withdrawal. The simple fact of walking nearby a bar, for example, was complete torture in the beginning. Feeling like fire ants could throw a party under your skin because of the sheer thought of baggies full of happy little pills is another example.

Something else, however, was even harder to faze out. For someone as sexually free as Klaus, quarantining home to avoid temptation addiction-wise also meant no human contact (other than his siblings). That, in turn, meant that on top of being sick with need for drugs and alcohol, he felt perpetually horny, because his regular fucks had been cut short. Having hot siblings didn’t help his case a whole lot.

Klaus felt like a dirty motherfucker touching himself to the thought of any of his siblings doing unspeakable things to him. He was desperate, but he had principles. So, being a masochistic little fuck, his solution was to just… Look. Stare. Unblinkingly gaze. Specially at Diego, every time he came out of the shower, soaking wet and oh-so-deliciously-hot.

To Klaus, Diego was the perfect fit. He did fuck (or got fucked by) his share of women, he wouldn’t deny himself the pleasure, but men were his sweet spot. Men like Diego, most of all. Healthy, athletic, strong but not hulking, quiet and brooding. A very different profile from the nasty Johns that always ended up on his bed.

Being honest, he always felt attracted by Number Two, since they were barely teenagers, but now, being the only possible eye candy, his brother felt almost irresistible to him. Klaus didn’t count, however, on Diego quietly noticing the longing stares and paying attention to the unfulfilled sighs and the bulging erection on skintight pants every time he did so much as cross Klaus’ field of vision.

Number Two noticed every squirm, every gasp and every running away moment that Klaus had near him. He pitied his brother, even, seeing how much he was trying to control himself and not give into any of his addictions. Diego acted in a more… Correct manner than Klaus most times, but he was much more aware of the fact that, although they had been raised together, they did not share blood, so it wouldn’t be a real problem to be physically interested on each other.

For about two weeks now, Diego knew that Klaus had taken to some weird-ass 60’s hippie-style meditations to get his head out of his bodily desires. So, topless appearances and exercising on the yard, right by the spot were Klaus did his daily meditation became routine.

Taunting Number Four was always fun, after all.


	2. Day 2: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing that is to be known is that Klaus Hargreeves has a big problem with authority – the real kind. He always defied it to the best of his ability, kicking, screaming and protesting in the most shocking ways he could muster. But, lo and behold, he always had a soft spot for Diego – to whom authority came easily, but opportunities to use it and people to respect it, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind the little bit of slow build, but I prooomise it's for a good cause!

Most people seemed to think that Diego Hargreeves only had one braincell, that he only used on occasion. Being Number Two meant that he was always underestimated.

He learned how to use that to his own advantage.

Since the “bringing of the ropes” episode, Diego had started paying more attention to Klaus. He knew that his brother trusted him a lot, but also that no one else in their family cared about him (dead Number Six does not count. He’s stuck with Klaus, want it or not).

Paying attention means that he noticed every single look, stare or gaze that Klaus shoot him, thinking himself discreet (as if). After a whole week and a half of playing around, showing off and giving his brother some material for wet dreams a-plenty, Diego decided it was time to do something about it.

One thing that is to be known is that Klaus Hargreeves has a big problem with authority – the real kind. He always defied it to the best of his ability, kicking, screaming and protesting in the most shocking ways he could muster. But, lo and behold, he always had a soft spot for Diego – to whom authority came easily, but opportunities to use it and people to respect it, not so much.

One Saturday afternoon, a particularly… Itchy Klaus started pacing around the front door. His distress was quite obvious, and Diego was not a monster. He knew exactly how to put his brother out of his misery.

From the top of the staircase, Diego called. “Klaus, c’mere. I wanna show you something real quick.”

It took some strength of character not to laugh at how skittish his brother was when he looked up. Buzzing with all sorts of need, Klaus nodded. “Sure, sure, brother mine. What’s up?”

Rolling his eyes, feigning annoyance, Diego commanded. “Just come. My room.”

\-----------

Klaus followed, too far into his own thoughts to notice the weird atmosphere. Wearing a long, flowy skirt, no shirt and a jacket, he looked otherworldly.

Diego sat on his bed; brows furrowed in a stern look. “Close the door behind you, would ya?”

Number Four stopped on his tracks, warily, but closed the door. Uncertain, he asked. “Is everything ok?”

“As a matter of fact, no. Everything is not OK, Klaus, and I am gonna tell you why. I’ve been noticing that you’ve been looking at me weird, and that you get all hot and bothered when you spy on me. Little brother, that’s not real nice, you know?” Klaus’ eyes go wide, and he knows he’s in trouble on the spot. Before he can start babbling, however, Diego proceeds, sternly. “I think misbehaving creatures like you should be _punished_.” He drags the last word, giving Klaus a pointed look, and enough time to say no, if needed. After the rope situation, they had a lengthy conversation about kink, consent and where did Klaus get such nice rope.

Klaus sighed. Asking questions would potentially ruin an organic scene such as this. On the other hand… Was his brother really wiling to do anything to him? He held off from asking anything, or even looking too much not to put his brother in an uncomfortable situation. Taking a deep breath, and already feeling like floating, almost, he defied. “I don’t think so. I am a very well-behaved creature of God, and you can hold nothing against me, Diego, because you don’t have proof.” He smirked, trying to muster all the cockiness he could.

It all happened too fast from there on. In no time, his more agile brother pulled him over his lap, in a most undignified position: exposed, naked behind up in the air and arms flailing, all baby giraffe-like on the other side of Diego’s lap, pants trapped on the middle of his thighs. Klaus’ heart fluttered. Diego, then, quietly conceded. “Well. Thirty spanks will do, I suppose. Ten for the looking, ten for not coming to me as you should and ten for the backtalk.”

Klaus knew that he could not give in easily, even though his heart was racing and his dick was throbbing. After a solid minute of silence, he decided on screaming bloody murder, of course. “LET ME GO! You cannot do that to me, you are not my father, you don’t have the right!”

Smirking, Diego bent down to whisper in Klaus’ ear. “But I can be your Daddy, if you want me to.”

That threw Klaus off his act instantaneously. Giving up cold-turkey on his addictions, getting away from all kinds of contact and dealing with his ghosts were things that could be kept at bay with self-patronizing talks, but this… This was an offer. One that he was willing to accept. Quietly, he asked. “Do you want me to count the blows?”

Diego smiled, a big, tender smile that Klaus couldn’t see. “Sure thing, baby. Count for me.”

Obediently, Klaus did. With each spank, his breath hitched, his body squirmed, his erection leaked and his mind settled. Diego did not skimp on the task, by any means. He applied the right strength to the right points, enough to reduce his brother to a grateful, sobbing mess.

Just as it should be.


	3. Day 3: Hand jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gently, Diego manhandled Klaus until he was laying down, face up. He had snot all over his face, big, doe eyes all sparkling from tears. The most endearing vision he could have hoped for. “Hey, now, baby. Daddy’s proud of how well you took your punishment.” He winked at Klaus, lowering his tone and gently touching his brother’s pretty face with deft fingers. “Now, it’s time for your reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi!
> 
> Chapters 1, 2 and 3 were slightly edited for clarity. 
> 
> Diego is a service top and I regret nothing.

“Service top” is a good description for what Diego was. He (up to the current point in time) never considered to bottom, but he always liked to make sure that his partners got any and every single thing that they wanted - or that he noticed that they needed.

After a very proper, albeit not very long spanking session, he noticed that his squirming brother was, still, not as happy and relaxed as he should have been. He knew, however, exactly what to do.

Gently, Diego manhandled Klaus until he was laying down, face up. He had snot all over his face, big, doe eyes all sparkling from tears. The most endearing vision he could have hoped for. “Hey, now, baby. Daddy’s proud of how well you took your punishment.” He winked at Klaus, lowering his tone and gently touching his brother’s pretty face with deft fingers. “Now, it’s time for your reward.”

“Reward?” Asked a perked-up Klaus. If he had a tail, it would certainly be wagging it all over. He swallowed audibly, and continued, making sure to get his point across, in case Diego gave up on the idea. “I feel like I d-do deserve a reward. I behaved, a-and I took my punishment very well, thank you very much. I’m a very good boy. What do you have in mind… Daddy?” The tentatively pronounced word didn’t feel completely foreign to him, but he only used it with unworthy people until now. With Diego, it felt heavier, and far more real. 

With a throaty chuckle, Diego asked. “How do you feel about relieving yourself? You’ve gotta stay very still, though.” He paused, briefly, but pointedly, until he saw Klaus nodding in agreement. “I’ll take care of you.”

Klaus shuddered slightly, but a shy little smile spread on his pretty lips and he agreed, quietly. “… Yeah. I can do that. Keep still, I mean.”

“Good boy.” Diego conceded, gently. He rose a finger in front of his lips to mean that now Klaus should stay quiet and still, and wrapped his hand around Klaus’ erection, his calloused fingers slowly going up and down Klaus’ sensitive flesh gave Number Four all of the good chills instantaneously. Klaus soon knew that it would be very hard to keep still.

Diego was nothing if not dedicated to his tasks. He made sure of getting to a speed build-up that would, surely, be pleasurable to Klaus, touching everything that should be touched, applying pressure on the places that needed pressure, teasing, his free hand running all over Klaus’ body. Nail scratches, small pinches and slaps were not spared to make sure that his brother’s body felt alive and burning with sensations.

Klaus, in turn, kept still as per Diego’s request, but he could not keep quiet, so he allowed himself to moan, grunt and mutter small obscenities that only gave Diego the fuel and the confirmation that he needed to know that he was going in the right direction. Also, considering the amount of time that had passed since Klaus felt other hands on his body – even more so such experienced hands -, it didn’t take long at all for him to come, asking no permission and making sure that all living souls in the nearby quadrant could hear how good Diego made him feel.

Diego couldn’t be more pleased by the results.


	4. Day 4: Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number Five, whose room was just across the hall from Diego’s, was not very pleased by the noise. At the very moment that the ungodly screaming started, he had just started a new book, that he had intentions of actually being able to read. After solid 10 minutes had passed, and the noise only increased, he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his book audibly and muttering curses before setting the book aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Number Five just made his first appearance.   
> Initially, I wasn't going to include him, but the prompt just seemed perfect to invite an appearance. 
> 
> For clarity, I consider him to be a 58yo men that happens to be trapped in a young teen's body, but is still an adult. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

In a house that was currently home to eight individuals, it would be odd if no one took notice to the array of… New sounds, so to speak, that came from Diego’s room.

Number Five, whose room was just across the hall from Diego’s, was not very pleased by the noise. At the very moment that the ungodly screaming started, he had just started a new book, that he had intentions of actually being able to read. After solid 10 minutes had passed, and the noise only increased, he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his book audibly and muttering curses before setting the book aside.

Five blinked from his room to Number Two’s, unashamedly, ready to catch them in the act and order them to stop the noise, getting the appreciated silence that he so desired. He didn’t expect, however, to catch such a scene as Number Four across Diego’s lap, getting a very proper spanking.

Although Number Five did not express sexual desire for… Anything, really, he could appreciate how handsome and strong Diego was and how good such a misbehaving and slutty (albeit sweet looking) creature as Klaus looked over someone’s lap, reddening ass up in the air, pants trapped below his butt.

One thing that should be understood is that Five is a stickler for discipline (on other people’s part, of course). Even though he was sure that Klaus was not actually being properly disciplined because he had Diego wrapped around his little finger and he deemed Number Two to be a big ol’ softie, the vision was quite nice. He did not have the opportunity to watch such a… Pleasurable scene in a long time. That made something stir down his pants.

Discreetly, Five blinked to a more concealed spot of Diego’s room. He would make himself known soon enough, but, for now, after the spanking was done and Diego started giving Klaus the release that he so desired, he would make the stay worth his while. Of course, he would not be as crude as taking his dick out and starting to touch himself, but seeing it done to Klaus gave him very many good ideas.

Diego could give their lost brother some grounding with the physical acts of dominance, but, although Five was not a very sexual person by any means, not needing the physical pleasures of the flesh to feel whole, he did love to boss people around and made sure they knew quite exactly where their place was. He also happened to know how to properly do it in a safe, sane and consensual (which could be a very lose concept for him) way. 

Doing that to both his brothers at once would be delightful. 


End file.
